


Ereri For the Soul

by TheArtfulWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtfulWitch/pseuds/TheArtfulWitch
Summary: Prompts and drabbles I come up with or requested on my tumblr.





	1. Happy Birthday Heichou

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr and had been in my ask for months. I am the worst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eren finds out its Levi's birthday and makes all of the Corps wish him a happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and I had to write it. Its late and I'm tired so there's probably a lot of mistakes. Happy birthday Levi you old man.
> 
> There's mention of bottom Levi but no actual dirty business.

Levi never really took notice in his birthday. No one else did so he saw no reason too, after all it only meant he managed to survive another year in the titan infested world. Not to mention his birthday fell right on Christmas, one of the few holidays from before the fall that is still celebrated within the walls.There had been a few people to wish him a happy birthday, Isabel and Farlan would even steal knives and food for him, wrapping the blades in rags to give to him. Hanji would loudly sing for him while he worked and shoved cleaning supplies into his arms, declaring that they didn’t have to find him Christmas presents since his birthday was the same day. Erwin was more subtle, nodding in acknowledgement and if he was lucky, Levi would find a new cravat on his desk after dinner. Other than those, most were too consumed with finding gifts for their families, wishing them a merry christmas then to focus on the scowling captain. That is until Eren Jaeger was thrown into Levi’s path.

When he thought about it, Levi didn’t know when or how he let the titan shifter in so close to him. Maybe it was because he saw glimmers of himself in the kid, forced to grow up too fast after the death and abandonment of his family. Maybe because he had the same green eyes and determined stare of Isabel. Maybe because whenever they stayed somewhere new, Eren was the first to gather the cleaning supplies and hand them out, electing himself to personally clean where Levi was going to sleep. It was always the cleanest room. When it was late at night and Levi could feel sleep pulling his eyelids down but he had to finish the mountains of paperwork, Eren would knock on his door with a pot of his favorite tea. Before expeditions his horse would be already saddled and packed, with a sheepish Eren holding its reins saying, “You were taking awhile and I didn’t want you to be late for roll call.” Or maybe because Eren treated Levi like he was something precious and fragile. That the wrong move would cause Levi to break even though they both knew that was far from the truth. Before he knew it, the brat had wormed his way into Levi’s heart and nestled there like he belonged there. Levi probably should have guessed from Eren’s past actions that he would make a big deal about his birthday. He just didn’t expect him to go as far as he did.

It started when they had been rudely awaken by Hanji bursting into his room cheering. Eren startled awake, and tightened his grip on Levi’s waist instinctively. The raven groaned and glared at Hanji as they bounced over to his bed, beaming at him.

“Fuck Hanji you couldn’t have waited until we were awake?” He grumbled and snuggled closer to Eren. Everyone knew about their relationship, it wasn’t hard to figure out when Eren would stare after him when he walked by. Levi’s touches linger longer than necessary, and the small fleeting smiles that only Eren seemed to receive. And the fact that Levi just so happened to be very loud at night. 

“I wanted to surprise you!” Hanji said happily, ignoring the disgruntled look they were receiving. They picked up a covered basket and set it down on the bed, sitting down as well. “I also got you a few presents~” They sang. Eren huffed, blinking up blearily at Hanji and the basket. Annoyance clear in his eyes but also curiosity. 

“Gee I wonder what it is.” Levi said sarcastically sitting up to grab the basket. He glared at Hanji when they moved it out of his reach.

“Not yet mister grumpy pants! I have to sing you happy birthday!” 

“God no.” Levi groaned. “You sound like a dying cat giving birth.” 

“Wait, it’s Levi’s birthday today?” Eren asked sitting up, fully awake now. Levi couldn’t help but smile at his bed hair. He didn’t think it was possible for Eren’s hair to be even messier then it already was. 

“”Why yes it is my sleepy friend! Didn’t he tell you?” Eren turned to look at Levi feeling a little betrayed.

“No he didn’t.” He said and frowned at him. Pretending to not notice Eren’s glare, Levi turned back to Hanji.

“Just give me the basket and get out, I want to shower before all the hot water is gone.” Levi lunged for the basket again but Hanji hopped off the bed, holding it high above their head. 

“You know the rules Levi! You have to sing happy birthday before giving the birthday boy his present.” They cackled. Levi growled, threw the covers off, and chased after the self-proclaimed scientist. They shrieked when it was shown Levi was not wearing any underwear. Hanji cackled about Levi being in his birthday suit, while Levi yelled for them to give him the basket. Threatening to sit on them in all of his naked glory. After scrambling out Levi’s hands, they caved and dropped the basket, diving behind an amused Eren.

“Okay okay you can have it!” Hanji cried. Levi huffed and rifled through the basket, surprised to see that it was different fancy soaps from the interior. God knows how Hanji managed to get them. Looking up he smirked slightly.

“You do realize Eren is also very naked too.” Hanj bolted from the bed, taking the sheets with them. They scrambled out of the sheets and ran for the door. “That’s what you get for coming in unannounced!” Levi called after them.

“They’re lucky we weren’t having sex.” Eren said, remembering all the times the occasionally unlucky cadet had come to wake the believed sleeping Captain only to see them twisted in the sheets together. Levi flushed at the memories. Having someone walk in on you with your boyfriends dick buried in your ass was mortifying.

“Cmon, let's go use these fancy soaps, there should be some hot water still left.” Levi muttered and shuffled into the bathroom. While Eren folded the rumpled sheets, Levi picked out some soaps from the basket and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up. He didn’t hear the padding of feet behind him over the water, and jumped when tan arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Why didn’t you tell me today was your birthday?” Eren questioned into Levi’s hair, rubbing his face in the dark locks. 

“Because it doesn’t matter. It just means I’m getting old. Besides everyone is more concerned about Christmas then to worry about a bitter old man like me.” Levi reached back to stroke the brown locks. 

“That's why it does matter. You survived another year in this world, you’re alive and not in some titan’s stomach.” Eren’s grip tightened, stroking his thumbs along the ravens hip bones. “It deserves to be celebrated more instead of some stupid holiday about putting trees in your house and socks over a fireplace.” 

Levi smiled softly at the endearing words whispered into his ear. He twisted around in Eren’s arms and reached up on his toes to press a kiss on the brunet's lips. The kiss was short and chaste, pulling away before Eren could take it further. Levi found out that when kissing is involved, it will always escalate to him being shoved against a wall or in a closet by the eager shifter. Pulling on Eren’s hands they both stood under the warm spray of water, washing each other with the new soaps Hanji had brought. They got out just as the warm water was starting to run out. Levi laughed at the pout Eren had, the brunet had obviously wanted to do more in the shower. 

“The day is still young, we have plenty of time to have some fun.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear as he tightened his straps. 

“You can’t say shit like that.” Eren whined latching onto the smaller male. He stayed attached to Levi until they reached the dining hall, separating to grab a plate of food. Once they sat he scooted his chair close enough that he was almost in Levi’s lap. No one said anything at the action, having grown used to it.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Petra stated happily sitting down across from Eren. Eld gave a sleepy greeting from his seat at the end of the table, Gunther nodding in acknowledgement and Olou staying quiet, more focused on his breakfast. The atmosphere was pleasant and warm, the air filled with soft conversations of the tired soldiers. 

“Today’s the Captain’s birthday.” Eren piped up, staring at the squad. They all looked up in surprise and over to Levi, who was poking Eren in his side, glaring at him. 

“Oh happy birthday Captain! We didn’t know today was your birthday.” Petra said. “I would have gotten you a birthday gift, I guess the Christmas one can go as a double…” She trailed off. Levi waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine, it's not that important.” Levi felt a sharp kick in his shins. He glared over at Eren, kicking him back.

“Yes it is, it’s very important.” Eren argued. The two glared at each other.

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“Not.”

“Is.” Eld looked at the other two in the squad, and they all rose from their seats, leaving the two lovers to bicker. The two sat there for the rest of breakfast arguing over Levi’s birthday until they were promptly kicked out to start the long day of training and paperwork. While they walked to the court yard to start training, Eren was fairly quiet, and Levi foolishly believed that he had dropped the birthday matter. Oh how he was wrong. When they arrived at the courtyard Eren immediately called out that it was Levi’s birthday, causing a chorus of happy birthdays to be shouted at him from the soldiers there. Eren was made to run double the miles of the other soldiers. The brunet didn’t stop there though. All throughout the day as he followed Levi around, he would tell passing soldiers that it was his birthday and make them wish him a happy birthday. And while Levi was touched by Eren’s insistence on making everyone acknowledge his birthday, he had worked to do, and the brunet standing behind him glaring soldiers into stuttering out a happy birthday was not helping. He finally managed to get Eren to leave by forcing him onto cleaning duty with his friends, but not before making them all wish Levi a happy birthday. Even the glaring raven haired girl was not allowed to drag him out before muttering out a greeting to the Captain.

Levi couldn’t stop the breath of relief that left him when the boy was successfully shoved out of his office. The doors closing with a soft click. He did love the boys enthusiasm but the raven wasn't used to all this attention over his birthday. Levi thought fondly on how Eren seemed to always put everything he had into anything he did. How he had enough energy to do it, and still stay awake with Levi into the late hours of the night amazed the raven. Even when he was running on fumes, and could barely stand, he still charged forward past everyone like a bull. His eyes bright with his fierce determination. Even with such pointless tasks as making sure everyone wished Levi a fucking happy birthday he put his all into it. Without realizing it Levi was grinning at the thought of the brunet, wiping it off when there was a knock on his door. He’ll thank Eren later, right now he had piles of paperwork to get through.

As the day dragged on, it didn’t seem to matter if Eren was there, soldiers still greeted Levi with a happy birthday. The word had spread through everyone and they all went tell the Captain in fear of the shifters glare. He seemed to know who had and hadn’t said happy birthday to his beloved Captain. After the sun was starting to set, Levi stretched in his chair, hearing his back pop after being hunched over a desk all day. Deciding that he should take a walk around the building to stretch out his legs, Levi made his way for the kitchen. He’d visit Eren after he ate something.  
A ponytailed brunette and a short bald kid were cleaning right outside the doors of the kitchen which were shut tight. Well they were supposed to be since they were in cleaning gear and had brooms, but they were clashing their broom handles together like swords. They didn’t notice him approaching them until he cleared his throat. They jumped at the sound and hastily saluted.

“Captain! We didn’t hear you coming!” The brunette stammered. She reminded Levi of Hanji. He glanced at the brooms in their hands, and the dust that had been beaten from the bristles. He scowled not even wanting to walk through the dust covered floor.

“We’re really sorry sir! We’ll clean this up right now!” The girls bald companion nearly shouted. 

“You better or you’re running until your legs give out.” Levi threatened and the two nodded quickly. They moved to start sweeping, but when Levi went to open the doors, the brunette spoke up.

“Uh Captain, I wouldn’t go in there!” She withered under the glare she received but continued. “It’s really dirty in there, wouldn’t want all that dust getting on you!” She laughed nervously and glanced over to her friend, pleading for his help.

“Yeah! Eren’s not done cleaning it.” He chimed in. 

“If Eren’s the one cleaning it then it should be fine. He’s the only one here who seems to know how to clean decently.” Levi said and pushed open the doors. A sweet smell suddenly filled the corridor, causing Levi’s mouth to water. Whatever was cooking smelt amazing, and he stepped into the small kitchen sniffing the air. As he looked for the source of the smell, Levi spotted Eren with his back to him, hunched over the counter. He hadn’t notice the door opening behind him. 

“Eren what are you doing in here?” Levi asked still sniffing the air. The boy jumped and spun around, eyes wide. He shielded what was on the counter with his torso, staring accusingly at Levi.

“Levi! What the hell are you doing in here!? Sasha and Connie were suppose to keep you out of here!” He glared past the raven and out the door to his two cowering friends. Sasha mouthed to him sorry and ducked away. 

“Why? What are you doing? And what is that smell?” Levi asked and tried to look around him to see what he was hiding. He had a feeling it was whatever was making the smell. Eren scratched the back of his head, sheepish. 

 

“It’s just something I made for you for your birthday.” He murmured. “It was suppose to be a surprise, but I guess it’s ready now.” Eren moved to the side, and Levi gasped. It was a cake. A fucking cake with actual icing on it. Levi stared in disbelieve at it. The ingredients to make one were almost impossible to get unless you lived up in the interior or were a merchant who sold it. Yet here one sat plain as day in front of him. 

“I remembered the recipe my mom would make for me and Mikasa on our birthdays so I thought why not have a go.” Eren started and glanced over at Levi. His eyes widened and he rushed over. “Oh my god Levi are you okay!? What’s wrong!?” Unknown to Levi his eyes had started to water up because he couldn’t fucking believe his brat had somehow baked him a fucking cake. Eren fretted over Levi and he was half expecting to get punished after all, he probably suspect he had done something illegal to require the supplies. What he didn’t expect was for the raven to launch himself at Eren, jumping into his arms and clinging on to him.

“L-levi?” Eren stammered, wrapping his arms around Levi to help support him. “Is everything okay?” He asked nervously. Levi tightened his grip, finger digging into Eren’s shirt. He nodded his head and let out a shaky exhale from where his face was shoved into Eren’s neck. Levi pulled back and pressed his lips all over Eren’s face, causing the brunet to laugh under the assault of kisses. Pressing their foreheads together Levi looked into Eren’s eyes smiling, and sniffing.

“Yeah. Everythings perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumbleh](http://im-always-a-slut-for-ereri.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow me here and request prompts for me to write or just talk to me about these two dorks.


	2. Ice skating

The cold air nipped at Levi’s nose as he clung to the side of an ice rink. His legs were spread awkwardly as he inched forward on the ice, using his arms to pull him along instead of moving his legs. People easily skated past him, a few looking sympathetically at him as he struggled, but the only person Levi was focused on was the brunet skating backwards in front of him laughing. Eren glided easily across the ice, a bright grin on his face as he watched his boyfriend struggle to even stand still. Unlike the raven, who was looking more like an angry marshmellow then a person with all of those layers, Eren was relatively good at skating. He can even do a jump on a good day.

“‘Come on Levi, it’s no fun if you stay clinging to the side!” Eren called as he skated further out. The raven only scowled harder, gripping the railing even harder when he stumbled and nearly fell over. “I’ll hold on to you.” Eren offered and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m perfectly fine over here.” He stated though his voice wavered as he slid on another patch of slippery ice. Eren’s snort sounded from his left and Levi turned to make a snarky comment. He only got out a squeak as his hands were pried from the railing and held by Eren. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Levi warned, but Eren ignored him and tugged him towards the center of the rink.

Despite the cold weather and lack of gloves, Eren’s hands were still warm, as their fingers interlocked together. They skated around in a small circle, Levi still wobbly, and leaning heavily on Eren. He stared down at their feet and tried to mimic Eren’s movements. 

With his boyfriend's tongue poking out of his mouth in his concentration Eren couldn’t help but let out an amused huff. That earned him a small glare, though it only made Levi cuter in his opinion. He did feel a little bad for bringing Levi to the rink when he clearly can’t skate for shit, but the overwhelming adorableness of it all made him feel a little less guilty. An idea popped into Eren’s head and he smirked. Leaning his head down near Levi’s covered ears he whispered.

“You’re too damn cute.” Levi let out an indignant sputter. The blush on his face grew and he shoved his face into Eren’s chest. He realized his mistake when he slipped, and toppled the both of them over. They landed with a thud on the ice, Eren cushioning Levi’s fall. With his face still shoved into his boyfriend's chest, Levi felt Eren shake with laughter, lifting his head to give him a weak glare. 

“See? Too damn cute.” Eren smirked down at Levi splayed on his chest. Levi just groaned and buried his face back into Eren. His face tingled with the warmth of his blush and heat radiating from Eren. The boy was a human furnace. There had been many instances of Levi waking to Eren stripped, or stripping in the night because he was too hot. The first time it had been quite a surprise for the sleepy raven. 

“You’re an asshole.” Levi mumbled into Eren’s chest. 

“But I’m your asshole.” Eren responded and Levi groaned again. 

“Can we go now? My limbs feel like they’ll break off any minute.” Levi whined wiggling on top of Eren to try and get closer to leach his warmth. The brunet rubbed his arms as he sat them up.

“You’re wearing like five of everything.” Eren teased. Unlike his boyfriend, Levi was very susceptible to the cold. He never left the house until he was looking like a small grumpy dumpling. Even then he doesn’t stay out for long, in fact Eren was sure this was the longest he’d seen the raven out in the cold. 

“I don’t care. C’mon, please?” Levi looked up at Eren and batted his eyelashes up at him. 

“Fine.” Levi gave a triumphant smirk. They both knew Eren was weak to his begging. That didn’t stop the boy from grumbling about Levi manipulating him whenever he did. “I want hot chocolate too.”

“So demanding.” Eren said and pulled them both to their feet. He skated slowly, clutching Levi’s hands tightly so he won’t slip again.

“You like it when I boss you around.” Levi said and grabbed onto Eren’s arms to steady himself further. 

“That’s your kink, I’m a biter.” Eren nipped at Levi’s ears, and he knew the blush on them wasn’t from the cold. They hobbled up to return their skates to the front desk thanking the worker. When they got into Eren’s car, Levi immediately turned the heat up all the way. Eren couldn’t help but snort at it, earning a glare from his shivering boyfriend. The drive was relatively quiet, with Levi’s chattering teeth the only noise while he waited for his body to warm up. 

The raven ran up to the door, turning to wait for Eren to unlock the door, fidgeting in the cold. Eren snorted as he watched the awkward hobble Levi did to reach the front door. The snort did not go unheard and he received probably the twentieth withering glare that night. 

 

“Hurry up, I’m freezing my balls off.” Levi grumbled and pouted up at the brunet when he joined him on the front step. The door was unlocked and Levi entered quickly, heading straight for the heater to, while Eren took off his winter gear and went into the kitchen. Soon the two sat cuddling on the couch under a large blanket, a fire in the fireplace, and Levi sipping on hot chocolate. Eren nuzzled the top of Levi’s head where it was laying on his shoulder. 

“Warm yet?” He murmured and felt Levi nod his head. 

“Yeah.” Levi said and snuggled deeper into Eren and the blanket. “Really warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://im-always-a-slut-for-ereri.tumblr.com/) Come talk to me and request things for these two dorks.


End file.
